Lost but found
by writter4ever
Summary: What happens when a girl is portrayed as a cold blooded killer, when it was self defense? And the only person who believes her is Shuiichi and her family?


Chapter one It wasn't kidnapping

'If this is the so called 'Bullet train' where in the hell is it?' She stood alone, it was late and she had missed the last one. Than something caught her eye, she went over to investigate. 'Dude, this better not be some drunk. Okay it's not.' A man lay in a darken corner with blood caked to his head. She looked and found a weapon, and she picked it up and looked at it, 'And this was the weapon.' She checked his pulse, 'Good, he ain't dead. 'cause I'd be blamed or something. And I picked up the weapon leaving my finger prints. I could call the cops, knowing my luck, I'd have my ass thrown in jail. Can't leave him here to die.' She half picked him up and half dragged him, 'I sooooo hope no one misses him for a while.' The train came and left. And this time she was on it.

His pink haired idiot should have been home over three hours ago. He began to notice his concentration was beginning to falter. Ever since he married that hyper, child like idiot, he began to worry more, not that he would ever admit it. He looked at the time, the last train had run about an hour ago. Hiro had to go and muzzle his mother. From what Shuichi had told him, she was stirring trouble with his lover. Harrassing him, that was what she was good at. So he wouldn't know where he was, neither would his brother-in-law, or the keyboardist. He just hoped, K hadn't gone over board and killed and now was in the process of hiding the body. If he was trying to get back at him for that morning, so help him god, he would kill him himself.

The girl had set the man up in her room, she had cleaned up his wound, and stitched him up. Than she pumped him full of pain relievers. She had her older brother change his clothes. She rooted around for ID or something, and came up empty handed. Her brother looked at her, "I do hope you realized you could have potentially screwed us over right?"

"What was I supposed to do 'Hello 119, I'm a wanted murderer, and I have someone that was konked on the head right beside me!' How do you think that would play over? I'd be blamed!" She ran a hand through her blond hair. Her brother laid a hand on her shoulder, "May-may, we're right behind you. What you did took guts to get out of that hell hole we were all in." She sighed, "Ryan, if anything, if the police come here, get out through the fire escape. Most likely we kidnapped the fool or somethin'." May-may looked through the door, "I just hope he wakes up and he remembers who he is, or at least a number to call. If not, the media will probably fill in a few of the blanks. Despite the fact the media will also put up a picture of me next to him, as a suspect."

"Tohma what in the seven god forsaken hells do you mean you don't know where he is?!"

"He left early. I don't know his intentions, neither do I care."

"Tohma!" He growled, he knew his brother-in-law didin't like his lover, but still he should be a little more concerned. After all he was the lead singer for his piggy bank. After some bickering, he was able to get the time he had left. And that didn't make him feel any better.

May-may watched over her patient, hoping nothing was seriously injured, or at least wouldn't die from them. That would be another wonderful charge. Purple eyes slowly opened and looked around, he couldn't remember anything. He was wondering if he was being held hostage or kidnapped. Than the door opened and he turned his head. The girl smiled, "Good to see your awake. I figured you would be hungry. It's porrage flavored with cinnomon." She sat down the tray, she heard him ask her, "Why am I here?"

"Honey you don't remember do you?"

"Remember what?"

"You got bashed on the head with a glass bottle. I found you, dragged ya home and patched ya up. By the way do you remember your name?" She looked like she was telling the truth, "Shiichi Sindou." Her hands began to shake, 'Oi! Oh shit! We're so screwed! They'll be looking for him, indefinately!'

And boy was she right. Just because she was in the general area, a.k.a the police can only guess where she would be hiding, doesn't mean she would kill him. Not unless he was determined to be of great threat to her and her families freedom.


End file.
